Shattering Promises
by The Neon Catz
Summary: NEONCLAN WRITING CONTEST: MARCH. When Cassidy meets a strange boy by the name of Luke Castellan after running from her abusive boyfriend, she doesn't realize the chaos she's getting into. She feels love, pain, drama, and hatred for several people in general. She's had her heart broken by un-kept promises- But she doesn't realize the many more she will have to deal with in her tale.


I listened in horror as the three most hated words emitted from his mouth. "I hate you."

Tears swelled in my eyes. "What?" I asked in a quivering voice.

He sneered mercilessly. "You heard me, b****, I hate you, and I'm gonna-" By this time, I had run away with my backpack, crying my eyes out.

I kept running, hearing him get farther and farther away.

I kept running_. Why must this happen to me? _I thought bitterly. _I hate this!_

I kept running, seeing my tears fall pointlessly onto the cement below my feet.

I kept running, until suddenly, I slammed hard into another figure.

"Woah!" I yelped as I toppled backwards onto my bottom, hitting the hard concrete.

I parted my fallen, messy hair to turn and look at the person whom I had crashed into. It was another boy, looking somewhat around my age. I had to admit, he was rather handsome. He had windswept, sandy blonde hair. His electrifying blue eyes glittered in the sunlight. His figure was strong and lean, like a warrior. The only thing off about him, was that weird mark on his face. What's that long, white streak going over his left ey-

"Um, miss? Can I help you up?" He asked awkwardly, standing up. I gave a weary smile and grabbed him hand. He pulled me, a bit too hard, and I spiraled into him. We both blushed and I stumbled back.

After about 5 minutes of looking at everything except each other, he cleared his throat.

"I'm Luke Castellan," He said awkwardly.

"I'm Ca-"

"Cassidy!" A large, deathly voice interrupted my introduction, and I felt my insides quiver at the familiarity of his voice.

A big, brawly boy came marching over with a dark and angry look on his face. "What did I tell you about talking to strangers? And why did you walk away from me? I wasn't done yet, you idiotic prick!" He paused and I whimpered slightly.

"Let's go, you'll be punished for this," I yelped as he grabbed my arm roughly and began to drag me away. I was shocked as I heard another voice speak up.

"Let go of her." I spun around, and he stopped. He turned to face Luke, his eyes glittering menacingly.

"What, are you gonna stop me, _fish-bones_?" He jeered, shoving me to the ground by his feet.

"Yeah, I think I am." Luke replied smoothly, stepping around me to come face to face with my attacker.

"Ha, no one in the school has ever stood up to me, Josh Malivorent, and made it out alive!" He boasted, taking his eyes off us. Luke smirked and grabbed his arm, then brought it down to his knee. It shattered with a sickening _crack._

Josh screamed in pain as he looked at his bleeding arm. The edge of the bone had ripped through his skin.

"Get going, you idiotic prick, and leave her alone." Luke mocked as the jock ran off crying, holding his broken arm. It left me stunned me stunned on the ground with Luke, until he looked down at me and smiled. He held his hand out to me, and I took hold of it, trying to hide my blush as he pulled me up for the second time.

"Thanks..." I stuttered.

He gave a small, broad laugh. "No problem. So, I take it your name is Cassidy?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah." I looked up, and saw a weird bat thing flying overhead, getting lower and lower.

"Um, Luke?" I asked nervously as it got lower.

"Yeah?"

"Are there usually bats in this part of town?"

"What?" He looked up and his face paled.

"Get down." He ordered, pulling out a sword. The thing screeched and dove at him. Luke leapt up and sliced a leg off, everything except a claw turning to dust. It screeched and dove back, and he did the same with the other leg. It screeched again, and took his sword. He whipped a dagger out, tossing it with deadly accuracy at the weird demon lady. In a second, it impacted with her head and her entire body disintegrated in midair. I stared in disbelief as Luke merely brushed himself off, put his weapons away, and helped me up.

"You need to follow me," He said gravely, taking the remaining talon and putting it in his pocket.

I took a deep breath. _Should I trust him? He did just beat up Josh and kill that bat lady... _

"Let's go," I replied. We both left into the forest.

**_Half an hour later..._**

"There it is," Luke said finally, pointing to a large, greek-styled entrance. In the top, carved into the wood, was ancient greek. I stared in marvel as the words rearranged themselves to make actual English.

"Camp Half-Blood," I murmured. Luke nodded.

"Welcome to your new home." He brought me inside and my eyes marveled at the campers.

"What-" He stopped me and said,

"Chiron will tell you everything. Come with me." He gently took my hand and led me to the Big House, or so he called it.

"Chiron, I've found the new camper," He called out.

Moments later, an old man came rolling in on a wheelchair.

"Ah, thank you Luke. You may return to your cabin."

I tipped my head slightly at the bit of anger that flared up behind his eyes, but it vanished faster than it had appeared. I shook it off and smiled at him as he left.

"Now, what is your name?" He asked calmly. He stood up in his wheelchair, revealing his horse half. I grinned, and answered his question.

"I'm Cassidy."

"Hello Cassidy, its nice to meet you. As you probably know from Luke, I am Chiron. Now, This camp is a very special camp. Not just everyone can get in. It's a camp for Half-Bloods, like you and Luke. Now-"

"What's a half-blood?" I interrupted.

"A half-blood is the offspring of a god and a mortal. Everyone here has a godly parent." Chiron explained, smiling kindly at me.

"Oh."

"Now..."

"Chiron!" A boy with shaggy black hair burst in.

Chiron looked up.

"Yes, Percy?"

"Clarisse found Chris!"

They raced out, and I followed suit. Once I got outside, people looked at me. Their jaws dropped.

"What?" I asked. One was polite enough to point to the top of my head.

"Woah..." I gasped, my eyes widening, for above my head was a shimmering, gleaming amber lightning bolt.

Chiron and Percy turned around, and for a moment I stood there.

"All hail Cassidy, daughter of the lord Zeus." He spoke gravely.

The campers repeated, and I smiled nervously. They kept staring and with a startled look, I raced off into the woods.

"Cassidy." Spoke a voice from the shadows. I tipped my head and followed the sound, past the trees and to Zeus' Fist. When I reached the mound of frocks, I looked around. _What's this? _I wondered. My curiosity got the best of me, and I peered in, shocked at what I saw.

"Luke?" He grabbed my shirt and dragged me in.

"Cassidy... I want you to do me a favor." I nodded.

"Join my army. Against the gods."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because. It's time fore the reign of the Demigods. Think about it. What have the gods done for us? For centuries, we've been the ones saving their butts. We never get any recognition. Think back into your lifetime. When has your father ever helped you?" He asked.

I thought long and hard. I remembered all of my birthdays. When my mother was a nice woman. Before she began drinking and abusing me. Before she was killed. Before I was left on the streets. Where was he during all of this? Didn't he care about me? Didn't he care about _us?_ I turned back to Luke.

"Yes. Of course I will. He left me to die, now its my turn. But promise me one thing." I replied shakily.

"What?" Luke's light blue eyes glittered questioningly.

"Promise me... Promise me you'll never leave me. You'll always stay with me. Luke... I may not have known you long, but I trust you. Promise?"

He smiled. "I promise."

...o()o...

It was years later. My heart pounding. Eyes shining. This is it.

I saw Luke go in. He promised me he would come out.

It wasn't until moments later I realized it.

I lost my trust.

He lied to me.

He never came back out.

I was exiled from camp.

My heart was shattered.

I was betrayed.

Promises...

Ha.

Promises.

Promises are lies.

They're meant to be broken.

Promises.

Promises.

Promises.

Never again...

You broke the promise, Luke.

You ruined me.

You ruined my life.

You ruined everything.

Empty promises.

That's all they are.

Empty.

And that's all they'll ever be.

* * *

Damn, the feels writing this. ;-; This hurt so badly. Seriously. Oh, well, the best entry for a challenge/contest I've ever written. So, um, yeah! See ya'll later, ya flickering candles. Keep burning bright! :)

-Pseudonym (Disclaimer: This name is not my username, and I am not Pseudeon. I just like the sound of Pseudo, and the definition of the word is perfect for the Author's Note. Oh, and I don't own PJO. If I did, Jason would be replaced with Luke. Just saying. Damn Mary-Sues... NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE WHO DOES LIKE JASON THOUGH...) :)


End file.
